In a radio communication network, a base station is interconnected with a radio network controller (RNC) of a core network over a radio backhaul bearer network. With explosive growth of radio traffic, higher and higher requirements are imposed on the radio backhaul bearer network. A trend in the communications industry is to use an Internet Protocol (IP) network, such as an IP radio access network (Radio Access Network, RAN for short) as a radio backhaul bearer network.
The IP RAN network bears communication traffic in a typical full-IP manner. On a public network forwarding layer, a label switch path (LSP) generated through signaling negotiation is used for bearing communication traffic; on a service layer, a virtual private network (VPN) is used for bearing communication traffic. Generally, LSP types include a Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) LSP and a Traffic Engineering (TE) LSP. Due to flexible and simple configuration and high extensibility of the LDP LSP, many operators choose an LDP LSP for bearing VPN traffic. In the LSP terminology, generally an initial node of an LSP is referred to as an ingress node, an end node of the LSP is referred to as an egress node, and an intermediate node is referred to as a transit node.
When a link is faulty in an IP RAN network, after detecting the fault, upstream nodes of a fault point and downstream nodes of the fault point will initiate an LDP LSP tearing process directed to the ingress node and the egress node respectively. With the LDP LSP being torn, a user cannot perform troubleshooting specific to an LDP LSP fault effectively.